Only Once
by Justified Wings
Summary: One-shot. FE8. Post WotS. Rennac manages to escape from Larchel, but lands himself in trouble in Frelia. Will he face execution or will a certain princess come to his rescue? - LxR


**Only Once**

Freedom, a precious commodity. Thieves who were unfortunate couldn't afford this luxury. Then again, if they were thieves in the first place, there was a good chance that they couldn't afford anything else either. Hence the birth of a thief.

Or in Rennac's case, a rogue.

He was a proud man who enjoyed stalking through the shadows. He was good at what he did. He stole loot, by the way, which seemed hardly different from a thief's agenda, but if anyone had said the same to Rennac, they'd quickly understand why there was a distinction.

Murder was very much not his intent. He really only wanted treasure. Some people wanted love or power to complete their lives. Rennac likely believed both were foolish ideals. Love and power were fickle mistresses and often led down paths of war, false glory, and potential tyranny. He had no desire to be on a battlefield. If asked why, there would be a broad given along with the fact that people like him were notoriously lazy.

Treasure hunting was very much his 'passion', though he'd never use that word to define his feelings. In spite of this, however, he was held to an obligation that was not his own. Well, he did not volunteer for the position. It almost seemed a punishment for being caught in the midst of looting. In consequence, Rennac became one of two guards for Princess L'Arachel, the niece of the Divine Emperor of Rausten.

If she had been the type of royalty that stayed in her room, then it would have been more tolerable. When the War of the Stones had begun, L'Arachel was very adamant on perusing the continent in order to spread her ideals of Divine Providence. She was the type of person who held an arrogance and a pride that rivaled Frelian's king.

The other guard, Dozla, he was a rugged fellow. A berserker, Rennac had once heard. He didn't know what one was, but it didn't sound good. What he was didn't affect the rogue, though. What bothered Rennac was the happy-go-lucky attitude Dozla had. He was so damn determined to please the princess and it was obnoxious. (And that was an understatement.) Brown-nosing, Rennac called it, and he told him as much. Dozla had done what he typically did and brushed it off.

Rennac had attempted many times to escape the clutches of L'Arachel. Frequently, he considered that he'd rather be held in an armoury than stuck with her. This thought reigned until he found himself in a cell of Frelia's prison.

Rennac had chosen the wrong palace to ransack.

Innes had already showed himself and left hastily. The conversation held between them was brief. Given the situation, it was fairly obvious that Frelia's king cared very little for the rogue's plight. The only thing that seemed to matter was the idea that Rennac was caught—and quite red-handed at that—snaking his way through the treasure vault, a collection of family heirlooms, as well as the gift Innes had chosen for his future queen.

_"You'll rot here."_

Rennac was not too familiar with Frelia's royalty or customs. He'd heard bits and pieces about Innes vexing L'Arachel, but then he seemed to vex everyone. It was understandable, really. Even in that short exchange of words Rennac had been able to point out plenty of traits that he didn't like. Of course, they were all of the similarities he found that Innes shared with L'Arachel.

His hands closed around the bars of his cell. The corridors were quiet then, no moans of agony, no pleas for the Everlasting to come, no jingling of keys for the locks. Innes was probably talking to his executioner, planning when Rennac would serve as a public warning.

So what would he do now?

_This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't ditched the snooty princess in Carcino._

"I know," Rennac replied to himself, "but what are the chances that this would have happened? Besides, it's not like that pompous king will say anything to her. He had no idea who I am."

That was a double-edged sword. On one hand, there was a good chance that Innes didn't know Rennac was in service to L'Arachel. On the other, it meant he was seen as a common criminal despite the aid he lent during the war in years prior. Could he die a nobody? He didn't much care for the glory, of course. He didn't want to die either. What did he want more? To live in servitude to L'Arachel, or die in the province of arrogance…

As long as he was in this cell, however, he had all the time in the world to make his ultimate decision. He just hoped that it was the right one.

**-x-x-x-**

"I can't seem to fine him anywhere!" she exclaimed to herself.

A hand lifted and fingered the ends of her hair. The ringlets were lighter than typical. She had foregone any styling of her hair in favour of her extended search. Dozla had attempted to soothe her, reminding her that it wasn't uncommon for Rennac to disappear on a whim. In spite of this, however, she'd taken a steed and posthaste headed due west. He closest kingdom over in the area was Renais. L'Arachel already had used her uncle's influence to check Jehanna as well as Caer Pelyn.

If there was one thing she was certain of, it was of what drove Rennac. In that respect, she believed two things. First, Rennac would flee somewhere that was as far from Rausten as he could get. Second, he would go hunting for some type of fortune. It wasn't the most righteous action, but it was exactly what he would do. Rennac could be bought and sold, in a manner of speaking.

The path of treasure, especially for a man like him, would lead to either taverns for tales of the abandoned crypts or something larger. Like the rest of Magvel, L'Arachel was always aware of the potential unions that would take place. Chances were Rennac knew of the most current popular topic, even if he didn't participate in the gossip personally. And if she was right, then L'Arachel would be one step closer to finding her renegade rogue.

She arrived at the entrance to Renais' palace, Dozla at her side. Greeted by Ephraim, whom she thought looked remarkably annoyed, she was pointed in the direction of the botanical garden. His younger twin would like be there if anywhere in the town. Leaving Dozla to speak with Renais' king on her behalf, she adjusted her apparel and moved hastily.

"Oh…! L'Arachel!"

It was not the voice Rausten's princess expected. She found herself confronted by Tana, Innes' younger sibling.

"…?" L'Arachel placed her surprise and she smiled brightly, "Hello to you! Have you, per chance seen Eirika? I happen to be searching for her."

Tana offered an expression that appeared on the verge of being quite pained, "Well… In a fit of irrationality, she took my pegasus and stormed off."

Stormed off? On a pegasus? It was not entirely uncommon for Eirika to make a commotion. It simply wasn't a frequent occurrence. This led L'Arachel to believe that something dire had happened.

_Perhaps Eirika accepted that gift? Then mayhap it would mean Rennac is here for it…_

She straightened her posture and offered Tana a nod, "I see! Perhaps you have seen Rennac then? He vanished some days ago and I believed he had plans of taking Frelia's gift to Renais."

Rennac's name invoked a sigh of utter disbelief from Hayden's youngest. Tana explained what she had heard and witnessed.

Tana had come to Renais not too long before L'Arachel and it was to be a simple tea for lunch with Eirika. The mistake seemed to be when she mentioned that Rennac had been caught in Frelia's vault a hand upon the crown offered to the future queen. No one had known where L'Arachel was and the rogue wasn't being cooperative in the least. When Eirika had heard what would befall Rennac, she'd chosen to act as L'Arachel's extension and buy his freedom.

It got L'Arachel closer to where she needed to be and at the same time touched her. That Eirika would think of her was so wonderful! She would need to lavish the teal-haired princess with her time.

L'Arachel nodded once more and curled an arm around Tana's to lead her from the gardens. At the entryway of the castle, they met with Dozla.

"We'll be going to Frelia," Rausten's princess informed him. "Two horses, of course. Princess Tana will ride with me. We must set out immediately!"

Once he left, she turned to the younger female and smiled broadly, "Once this has been settled, I must insist that you and Eirika join me for tea in Rausten! Doesn't that sound absolutely splendid?"

**-x-x-x-**

"Innes, you can't be serious!"

"Oh? Can't I?"

"But that isn't fair! I'm sure Rennac meant no harm."

"Does it mean nothing that he had his—"

Rennac firmly planted his hands over his ears and pulled a face. It was like parents fighting over how to raise a child. Or it was some kind of weird love-sick banter. He didn't want or need help of Renais' royalty, and he hadn't asked for it either. After all, she was in league with L'Arachel and that was likely the only reason she was trying to help.

_They should do that where no one can hear them. I'm about to lose my lunch,_ Rennac gagged.

They'd argued for a bit when Eirika had arrived. Rennac hadn't seen her since the war, but she'd been the centre of topic as of late. And apparently news traveled fast. Or perhaps it was a misinterpretation.

Rennac knew about Innes' intentions. He'd known for quite some time. After all, he _did_ pay attention every now and then. That wasn't really the reason he'd gone to Frelia, though. He only wanted to see what no one else had—save Frelia, of course—the gift that he had plans of presenting to Ephraim. Well, to Ephraim, but for the younger sister. Royalty and their dull ways of courting, Rennac had thought.

It had been more his yearning to cause conflict for the two provinces. It was really just a bit of harmless fun. Well, that was how it started out. Unfortunately, it ended with him behind bars, so it was around the time the two provinces were discussing a potential hanging that he realized his idea wasn't so wonderful.

When absolute silent took over the halls again, he felt relieved. They weren't yelling anymore. Then a shriek sounded. And another. And his blood ran cold.

_Damn it! How did she find me so quickly?! How did she get __**here**__ so fast?!_

Reluctant shuffling eventually led L'Arachel, Tana, Eirika, and Innes to Rennac's prison cell.

The princess of Rausten regarded the rogue quietly for a moment. Then the expression of absolute know-it-all crept over her lips and she grinned.

"This is why you're not allowed to have nice things. You are absolutely helpless on your own, Rennac."

He made no effort to reply. He had to admit something, though. For the first time in his life, he was grateful to see her.


End file.
